The present invention relates to watercraft accessories and, more particularly, to a removable paddle attachment device embodying a method of modifying a watercraft paddle for training and game playing without compromising normal paddling technique.
The activities performed when paddling a watercraft are often limited to touring and fishing. There are very few if any games or training exercises that can be performed with the standard watercraft paddle.
Current game-playing or exercise-training devices that incorporate or are mounted to watercraft paddles have the following limitations: they are fully integrated with a separate paddle apparatus that a user must utilize instead of their preferred paddle; incorporation of such devices requires the user to employ a less then optimal paddle position when paddling; and/or such devices utilize the blade of the paddle, which can impede paddling and/or cause damage thereto.
As can be seen, there is a need for a removable paddle attachment device embodying a method of modifying a watercraft paddle for training and game playing, which only temporarily modifies a preferred paddle so as to not impede functionality and performance yet enables easy attachment and removal.